Cheer Up Moony!
by TheHuntersMoon
Summary: Remus is unhappy most of the time. The other three Marauders are sick of him being down. There is one way to cheer Mr Moony up though.


**Cheer Up Moony! **

**Summary: Remus is unhappy most of the time. The other three Marauders are sick of him being down. There is one way to cheer Mr Moony up though. **

**A/N: I will keep this short! I do love Remus Lupin he's one of my favourite characters! Well I don't know how good this will be but whatever :P Please give it a shot if you wish! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own what I'm about to write about... So upsetting but that is life! Enjoy! **

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

The Teen Werewolf has been upset shall we say since a very young age. He's a very fragile person due to his condition. He's sensitive and unbearable for a single week every month. Remus Lupin was always into his books, he always studied for exams, and was always well prepared.

His fellow Marauders being James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were fed up of him being down. He wasn't nice when he was down.

"Cheer up Moony." came Sirius Black's voice to his ears. Remus inwardly growled. When he was in this mood he hated his nickname.

"No and stop calling me that... It's terrible..."

The three Marauders looked at their upset and angry friend. They watched him in the old arm chair he always took up. The three were sitting on the floor devising a way to cheer their Moony up.

"Say Moony how's about some chocolate?" Peter asked suddenly. Remus never budged, he merely flicked the page over in his book, never lifting his eyes to meet his friends.

He didn't want to. He was enjoying his book. He liked to be in piece when he would read but most of the time he never was. Peter decided to stay quiet and leave it to James and Sirius. They always seemed better at this sort of thing.

Moments later Sirius did what Sirius did best... He started annoying Remus. He sat on the back of the arm chair.

"Moony?"

Remus answered with an almost inaudible noise and flicked another page. James and Sirius shared a grin.

Sirius flicked Remus' head. Remus batted his hand away getting highly annoyed. Sirius was pleased with the reaction, he was getting from their dear old friend.

"Moony?" he asked again and the grip on his book tightened and he roughly turned the page trying so hard not to yell at Sirius and tell him in the kindest way possible,

_**"Bugger off for Merlins sake!"**_

Sirius still not getting any answer, slid down and sat on the arm. Remus shifted as far away from him as possible, or should I say as far away as the chair he sat on allowed him.

Sirius started prodding Remus' shoulder with his finger. Sirius well this was a past time for him. Bugging Remus was one of his favourite thing to do.

"For Merlins sake leave me be!" Remus snapped. Sirius merely smiled. He missed his shoulder and prodded his side. Remus jumped slightly and a small soft laugh left his lips. Sirius and James raised an eyebrow slowly. Remus himself was surprised at his own reaction.

He slowly closed his book. He didn't like the looks he was given and he knew were this was going. He fell over the arm and before he knew it he had Sirius and James on top of him.

"Bloody hell! Get off me." Remus growled his voice clearly angry with the situation at hand.

"I don't think so Moony ald pal."

Sirius dug his fingers into helpless Remus' ribs sending him into a fit of helpless laughter. James was holding his sides he was laughing. Sirius grinned.

"St-_**STOP**_!" he cried through his laughter as Sirius continued.

"Nope not until you cheer up Moony dear." Sirius said in a happy sing-song voice. Remus was furious, yet he couldn't stop himself laughing. He was attempting to throw him off but every time he got close, his daft friend launched a new attack.

Sirius only stopped when Remus was struggling for breath. He never removed himself from on top of him.

"Please cheer up Moony... Or we'll do it again."

"Don't you dare!" he yelled.

* * *

**A/N: There you go :) Sadly I didn't listen to anything :( Anyway... Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **


End file.
